


Snowball Fight

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike starts a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an image that had been going around: a giant snow phallus shooting off snowballs.
> 
> Written for Advent Drabbles and a prompt at Spike/Buffy Fag Ends: snowball fight

“I just speak the commands?” Spike asked. At Willow’s nod, he ordered, “Aim for the Slayer’s training ground on the other side of the hill.”

It was eerie, watching the hundreds of phalluses, each carved out of snow, as they shifted in place.

“Fire,” Spike shouted. Snowballs started lobbing out of the snowy cocks, flying over the hill. From the sound of it, they’d hit their targets.

The first Slayers roared over the hill. Willow’s stomach sank as she looked between Spike and the Slayers. “You did tell them this is just a snowball fight, right?”

“And spoil the surprise?”


End file.
